1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to systems and methods for providing a dynamically modular processing unit. In particular, the present invention relates to providing a modular processing unit that is configured to be selectively used alone or with similar processing units in an enterprise. In some implementations, each modular processing unit includes a non-peripheral based encasement, a cooling process (e.g., thermodynamic convection cooling, forced air, and/or liquid cooling), an optimized circuit board configuration, optimized processing and memory ratios, and a dynamic back plane that provides increased flexibility and support to peripherals and applications.
2. Background and Related Art
Technological advancements have occurred over the years with respect to computer related technologies. For example, computer systems once employed vacuum tubes. The tubes were replaced with transistors. Magnetic cores were used for memory. Thereafter, punch cards and magnetic tapes were commonly employed. Integrated circuits and operating systems were introduced. Today, microprocessor chips are currently used in computer systems.
The evolution of computer related technologies has included the development of various form factors in the computer industry. One such standard form factor was referred to as Advanced Technology (“AT”), which ran considerably faster than prior systems and included a new keyboard, an 80286 processor, a floppy drive that had a higher-capacity (1.2 MB) than prior systems and a 16-bit data bus.
Over time, improvements were made to the AT form factor that included a change in the orientation of the motherboard. The improvements allowed for a more efficient design of the motherboard by locating disk drive connectors closer to drive bays and the central processing unit closer to the power supply and cooling fan. The new location of the central processing unit allowed the expansion slots to all hold full-length add-in cards.
While the developments increased the processing ability, the techniques have only been marginally effective in their ability to upgrade components as the computer technology advances. In fact, the techniques have become increasingly less desirable as a delivery mechanism for computer technologies. Predictable failure patterns have been identified in terms of operating durability, manufacturing, shipping, and support. The systems generate heat, which requires internal cooling systems that are noisy. Moreover, current computer systems are prone to requiring repair.
Thus, while computer technologies currently exist that are configured for use in processing data, challenges still exist. Accordingly, it would be an improvement in the art to augment or even replace current techniques with other techniques.